My Pet Elephant
'''"My Pet Elephant" '''is an episode from Season 1 of Little Bill. Plot The episode begins with Little Bill telling us about his day at the zoo, where he saw the elephants, the giraffes, and the monkeys. He states that the baby elephant was even bigger than him. Alice the Great can tell that he had a fun time, and so can Brenda because he has been talking about it all evening. He asks Brenda if he can have a pet, but she is taken aback by the question, as is Big Bill. The two hesitate and Brenda reminds Little Bill that pets are a big responsibility. He has to make sure that they are fed, cleaned, and loved. Big Bill says that they need a place to sleep and some water. Little Bill says that he can take care of a pet, but his parents are really unsure of what to do. April and Bobby look at them, and Brenda asks them what they think. April thinks Little Bill should be able to get a pet, and Bobby agrees as well. Brenda says that as long as Little Bill promises to take care of a pet, he can have one. April thinks Little Bill should get a cat while Bobby thinks he should get a dog, but Little Bill doesn't know what he wants. Alice the Great tells him to make up his own mind, and Brenda tells him that he can decide later when they get to the pet store. In the car, Brenda asks Little Bill if he knows what kind of pet he wants. He tells her that he wants a pet elephant, but she chuckles and says that while she knows that he likes those animals, one can't live in the house. She tells him that elephants are too big and can't make good house pets, making him disappointed, and asks how the elephant would get through the door. Little Bill imagines shoving the elephant through the front door, having it jump on his bed, breaking it, and laughing so hard. Little Bill is snapped out of his imagination by Brenda telling him that they have arrived at the pet store. The two enter Percy's Pet Store, where the owner, Percy, is a little clumsy, hitting his head on the shelf and the bird cage. He introduces himself to them, and Little Bill asks him if he has little elephants. Percy apologizes that while he'd love to have one, he might need a bigger store. Brenda notes that Little Bill might find a better pet than an elephant. Little Bill isn't too sure, but Brenda tells him to look around. Percy asks Little Bill if he wants a dog that can catch a ball or a bird that can sing a song, but Little Bill still isn't sure. Percy takes Little Bill and Brenda to the animals, but fish stay in water and parrots are too loud, so he shows Little Bill the quiet, cuddly ones. Little Bill sees some rabbits and thinks they are very cute. Percy notes that guinea pigs are also furry, and Brenda adds that they are quiet. Little Bill sees an animal in its cage that is furry and sleeping. Little Bill asks Percy what kind of pet it is, and is told that it's a hamster, which wakes up, looks at Little Bill, stands on two of its legs, and blinks at him. Little Bill thinks the hamster is funny and tells Brenda and Percy that he wants it for a pet. Percy thinks that's an excellent choice, since hamsters are excellent. He asks Little Bill if he understands the responsibility that pets are. Little Bill knows that hamsters need to be fed, watered, cleaned, and lots of love, too. Little Bill holds the hamster in his hands. At home, Little Bill puts the hamster in his room and April and Bobby come in to look at it. They think that hamster is very cute, and Bobby asks Little Bill if he can hold it. Little Bill says so and opens the cage, but when he puts his hand out, the hamster runs to the other side it. Little Bill asks the hamster what is wrong. April thinks it's hungry, and Little Bill agrees that he needs to feed him. Little Bill runs downstairs and asks Brenda for some hamster food for the hamster. She gives him some food for the hamster and a carrot for him to eat, and he returns upstairs and puts the food in the tray. However, the hamster just puts his head down and doesn't touch it. Little Bill doesn't think he's hungry, and Bobby suggests that he's thirsty. Little Bill thinks that might be the case, too, runs downstairs, gets the water for the hamster, runs back upstairs, and puts it in the cage. However, the hamster doesn't touch the water either. Bobby thinks the hamster doesn't like his new home, but April scolds him for saying that. Little Bill is sad and wonders if the hamster wants to go back to the pet store, but April tells him that he needs time to get used to the room. She asks him if he had started Kindergarten and notes that it took a few weeks before he was comfortable there. He understands and says that she's right. Bobby asks Little Bill what he's going to call him, but he doesn't know. April knows that he will think of something, and she and Bobby leave him with the hamster for awhile. Little Bill tells the hamster that he will like it here and promises to do what he can to help him like it. Little Bill takes a bite from his carrot stick and that makes the hamster excited. Little Bill asks the hamster if he wants some of the carrot, breaks off a piece, and gives it to the hamster. The hamster eats it, jumps into Little Bill's shirt, tickles him, jumps on the bed, and starts to climb on top of his stuffed elephant. Little Bill realizes that the hamster likes elephants just like he does. Little Bill tells the hamster that he knows what to call him: Elephant. Elephant jumps into Little Bill's hands and Little Bill gives him a hug. Finally, he tells him that he loves him a lot, ending the episode. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes